Lauri Tyrell
Appearance Standing at 6'1", and weighing approximately 85kg, Lauri is considered amongst his peers the paramount build for a knight. Lauri has the muscle definition and physique of a man skilled with and trained in arms could expect, he has spent his life dedicated to the craft of blade and lance. Lauri's facial features are traditionally Reachman; a medium sized nose with a rounded tip, a razor sharp, strong, angular jaw, cheeks that rise and splay and tight set soft pink lips with a prominent bow. Strikingly though, Lauri's hair is neither Reachman nor Tyrell in appearance. It is a crushing wave of sand blonde, that when caught in the sun appears to be nearly Lannister spun gold. Lauri's face is most noticeable for its sheer lack of blemishes. His skin is a smooth whipped butter cream shade that is unmarked by freckle or pox. Additionally Lauri's smile has been said to be unnervingly disarming. His mouth seems to spread across his entire face and reach his eyes, causing dimples on either side of his lips and creases under his eyes. Lauri's eyes are also notable, a dark brown ochre iris chipped with sea-green shards. Lauri has an on again-off again relationship with his facial hair. Normally it is kept quite short but it has a tendency to grow quickly and by the time it does get to a noticeable length it is a match to his light coloured hair. With broad shoulders and a straight back, Lauri is in the spring of his youth. He takes pride in the fact he has the upper body strength required to carry full plate armour, heavy lance and tower shield into battle. Lauri's physique is mostly derived from his time as a squire and then as a knight in service to The Reach. It was during this time he was taught how to wield long sword, lance and longbow. Lauri has a particular affinity for the sword and shield, though his passion is the lance. As such he has developed and maintained notable levels of muscle definition in his chest and arms, going so far as to put him as what some would call strong. As such Lauri's stamina has been somewhat ignored when compared to his lance work. Indeed Lauri has taken the approach of the modern knight and believes he should be able to best any opponent he fights before stamina becomes an issue. Lauri wears almost exclusively either half or heavy plate during his waking hours. He does so because he believes that if he ever were to stop, he may become uncomfortable in suit of armour that is meant to protect him and that would be dangerous. On the rare time that he doesn't don his armour, Lauri wears shirts of simple woven cloth and loose trousers in base colours. As a Tyrell who will never inherit land or noble title, Lauri has taken to crafting his name in battle. Part of this craft is being seen as the paramount battlefield knight at all times. By refusing the pageantry of court attire, Lauri has set himself apart from his more affluent and extravagant cousins. The times Lauri has donned court garb can be counted on his own two hands and only ever for the paramount of ceremony. History Lauri Tyrell was born in 347AC to Tristain Tyrell of Mandertown and his wife Adeline Fossoway, he was to be their only child. It seemed that the line of Garlan did not have the seed strength required to foster numerous heirs and Lauri was the first male child to survive through birth. Lauri was prepared and trained from birth to be the military arm of House Tyrell of Mandertown. His early years were mostly a lonely affair, without other children to play with Lauri found himself spending an inordinate amount of time with older men some more than triple his age. He was by the age of six the unofficial page of every knight in Mandertown, by ten he was their squire. Lauri was encouraged from an extraordinarily young age to practice his sword craft, riding and archery. He trained with some of the best knights of The Reach and by his twelfth year he was holding boys of six and ten in swordplay. By his own sixteenth year he was unhorsing veteran knights in full listed tournaments. Alongside his martial pursuits Lauri was taught grand strategy, battlefield siege and army resource management. Lauri was by no means a child prodigy, or in some particularly divine way blessed with innate talent. He was simply the hardest working young man in the training yard; he rose first, went to sleep last and never missed a chance to joust against, study with or spar someone more skilled than himself. On the morning of Lauri's eighteenth name day he was knighted by Lance Tyrell Lord of Mandertown and father of the then eleven years old Leopold and Theodor Tyrell. Shortly thereafter he rode to war against Grazdan in the Stepstones, seemingly to represent House Tyrell though no official declaration to join was ever sent from The Reach. Amongst the pirates and warships of the Stepstones War Lauri learned several things about himself. Firstly he loathed ships. Despite being raised in a port town and despite his fathers and Lord Lance's best attempts, Lauri had never taken to naval craft. This negative disposition was reinforced, and made resolute against the pirate galleys and whalers that sailed against the forces sent to rescue the Martell family. Additionally it was made abundantly apparent that when sailing, Lauri was subject to become extremely sea sick. Secondly Lauri learnt that he was woefully under prepared to fight against an opponent who used a fighting technique he had never studied before. Fighting against men trained in water dancing, pirate brawling and all other manner of strange Essoi techniques taught Lauri that there was more to combat than knights and Westerosi notions of battle. He resolved himself to learn as much as he could from all forms of combat across Westeros and the Narrow Sea. Lastly Lauri discovered he was never going to enjoy the touch of a woman, not once did he rape or wench the entire time he was at combat in the Stepstones. It is with immense pride that Lauri was named to the Kingsguard during the war in the Stepstones. AS the penultimate battle drew to a close, as war ships surrounded the islands for a final push onto Grazdan's last holds Lauri found himself facing down a pirate galleon. Lauri had joined together with some of the King's men aboard a ship called the Lady Valiant. Sadly Lady had taken a pot or several of fire to the deck and was sinking. As men scrambled overboard to avoid the heat of flames now feasting on the sails and wooden hull, Lauri looked to her attacker. With a bravery that was uncunny and outright reckless, Lauri climbed the main mast of Lady Valiant and swung from her to the pirate galleon. Once there, he cut down no less than twenty and four pirates before reaching the captain and forcing a parlay. When he was asked how he did it Lauri replied "If I had stopped moving, I would have started vomiting with sea sickness." That night he was summoned before the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard who had watched from the prow of his own ship. There kneeling at the feet of Lord commander Velaryon, Lauri was donned in a cloak of white and joined the ranks of the Kingsguard. After returning from battle and earning the moniker "The Steel Rose", Lauri assumed new duties as a member of the Kingsguard. He has spent the better part of the past seven years ensuring the royal family remain free from assassination and poisoning by accompanying them on travels and guarding doors. Recent Events Lauri escorted his cousins Leopold and Theodor through the Kingswood fighting admirably against the bandits that accosted them. Lauri however left shortly after the party, including Garlan Redwyne and Garth Florent decided to root the bandits out and instead he returned to Kings Landing to resume his duties as a Kingsguard. Lauri attended the Tournament of Lannisport and competed in the joust under the banner of House Tyrell and the kingsguard. It is widely reported that Lauri's expertise with the lance is perhaps the best in westeros. As such his early exit from the joust is rumoured to have been a thrown tilt in order to enjoy the ceremony rather than compete properly. Timeline 347AC - Lauri Tyrell is born to Tristain Tyrell, the first male grandchild of House Tyrell of Mandertown. 357AC - Lauri becomes the youngest boy in Mandertown to bring down a dear with bow and arrow. 363AC - Lauri is found by his father in the company of another squire, the boys are separated thereafter. 365AC - Second Stepstones War against Grazdan the Gruesome, Lauri is knighted shortly before he leaves to unofficially represent House Tyrell. Following a daring naval raid and the heroic capture of a pirate galleon almost single handily, Lauri is named to the Kingsguard by Lord Commander Ser Monterys Velaryon. 371AC - Lauri knights Leopold and Theodor Tyrell on the field after their own first killing of bandits. and Lance Tyrell passes away, making Leopold, Lord Leopold Tyrell. 371AC - Lauri Tyrell returns to Kingslanding to reassume his duties as one of the Kingsguard. Family Willas Tyrell(b. 275AC, d. 350AC), Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his lady wife Desmera Redwyne (b. 283AC, d. 365AC) * Talia Tyrell (b. 300AC) and her husband, Lord Aron Oakheart, Lord of Old Oak * Victaria Tyrell (b. 305AC) and her husband, Lord Davos Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill * Luthor Tyrell (b. 310AC), Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, and his wife Lady Anya Rowan (b. 316AC) Garlan Tyrell (b. 277AC), Lord of Mandertown, and his wife, Lady Leonette Fossoway * Lance Tyrell (b. 307AC, d. 371AC), Lord of Mandertown, and his wife Lady Eveline Fossoway (b. 309AC) * Tristain Tyrell (b. 310AC, d. 370AC), Lord Marshal of Mandertown, and his wife Adeline Fossoway (b. 315AC) * Percivale Tyrell (b. 326AC), Lord Seneschal of Mandertown, and his wife Lady Madeline Fossoway (b. 330AC) The children of Lance Tyrell and Eveline Fossoway: * Leopold Tyrell (b.354AC), Heir to Mandertown * Theodor Tyrell (b.354AC) Lord of Mandertown The children of Tristain Tyrell and Adeline Fossoway * Lauri Tyrell (b. 347AC) The Steel Rose, Knight of Mandertown The children of Percivale Tyrell and Madeline Fossoway * Effei Tyrell (b. 350AC) Lady of Mandertown Loras Tyrell (b. 282AC), a knight of the Kingsguard Margaery Tyrell (b. 283AC, d. 322AC), Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and her husband, King Aegon VI Targaryen Category:House Tyrell Category:Reachman